


Uzumaki Change

by BrittanyWilton230



Series: Uchiha Change [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Natsumi and Naruto left the Leaf. Now their back to the village, Natsumi with more confidence. But now Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto must have face challenges from an unkown group and a run away Sasuke. However, the Uzumaki clan will raise and Nastumi will find something to fight for and reason for her 'curse'.</p><p>After 'Uchiha Change'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Three Years  
“I can’t believe it’s been three years!” Natsumi shouted as she looked at the cliff in front of her, the Hokage’s faces. “Naruto, they’ve added grandmother’s face to the mountain.”  
“A lot of things can happen,” Naruto told her. Looking at the happy fifteen year old. Jiraiya just sighed and smiled at them. He was happy, but at the same time sad that his time with them had ended. “Besides, she’s the Hokage. Which will also mean Kushina will be with her.”  
“Who’s with Tsunade?” a voice asked from behind him. Turning around he saw his sister long messy hair, which now reached the back of her knees. “It’s nice to see you again, big brother.”  
Natsumi could only smiled as she watched her sister hug Naruto. Tears going down her pale checks, even if three years had passed, but Kushina was still pale as ever. “Kushina, we’re happy to see you and sorry for being six months late!”  
“You better be,” Kushina shouted at her while she glared at Jiraiya. Said man just put his arms up in surrender. “We’ll be talking later… Jiraiya and it better be good.”  
“Of course it is!” Jiraiya told her. “I’ll go to talk Tsunade. I’ll see you in a bit Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina.”  
Natsumi only smiled as her sensei disappeared in a pool of smoke. Turning around to her older sister, she pulled the raven into a hug. She had missed Kushina, but the two would write to each other every month, until six months ago. “Kushina, I could barely recognise you. Your hair as finally taken over half of your face.”  
“I’m glad the clothes I’ve sent you fits,” Kushina told her while dragging them to the park. Tsunade could wait, she hadn’t seen her brother or sister for three years. “Same with yours, brother.”  
“Why did you sent us clothes?”  
“I don’t trust white toad not to pick out something that’s…”  
“Pervert-y?” Naruto suggested. Kushina only nodded at his words and they finally find themselves at the park, sitting on the grass hill Kushina gave them a bento from the seal on her wrist.  
“I missed your cooking,” Natsumi told her while her knee length dark orange skirt pooled around her legs, showing her black tights and knee high grey wedged boots. Looking around the field she took her jean jacket off, showing her neat figure and tight black shirt. “Sensei can’t cook and most the time he was peeking on bathing houses.”  
“So you only missed my cooking?” Kushina asked. Both she and Natsumi were wearing the same type of outfit, in fact, the two liked wearing the same clothes. The only difference was the colouring. While Natsumi still like wearing orange and Kushina couldn’t image the girl without it, it just didn’t suit her, so she stayed with her normal dark red. “And here I was thinking you missed me.”  
“Of course I missed you!”  
“Natsumi, I was playing with your head.”  
“Kushina that’s mean.”  
“Still playing with people’s heads,” Naruto said a smile on his lips. He had kept his hair to his shoulder, since he didn’t want to look like a mini-clone of his father. “You’ll never change. Can you tell us what happened in the last six months?”  
“Only if you tell me,” Kushina told him. “You stopped sending me and Tsunade letters. We thought you were killed, until an ANBU told us that they saw you.”  
\--  
“Sorry about that,” Natsumi said after Naruto told her what happened. Kushina looked like she was ready to kill someone. Naruto also looked ready to kill someone, in fact, he did every time the snake was brought up. “Anyway it’s your turn.”  
“You know how Tsunade was training both me and Sakura, along with the fact that I had to keep an eye on Sasuke?” Kushina asked getting nods from both Natsumi and Naruto. “Well, five months ago. I was sent on a mission and when I came back. The snake convinced Sasuke to leave and he did. He wasn’t a kidnapping like the rumours around the village say it was. However, when he left Sakura tried to stop him, but he killed her.”  
“She didn’t train?”  
“She did.”  
“I’m surprised Tsunade didn’t go all out on her,” Naruto said while looking at his sister who just sighed. “But then you did tell us that she wasn’t giving up her fangirl ways and Tsunade didn’t want to waste time on her.”  
“How did Min react?” Natsumi asked. She didn’t like the women, but she had just lost her daughter to a duck-butted psychopath.  
“She blamed me,” Kushina told them glaring at her navy skirt. “Will she did anyway. No matter how many people told her I was away on a mission and that I don’t control ‘darling Sasuke’s’ actions, she wouldn’t leave me alone about it.”  
“So, she didn’t blame him?”  
“What do you mean ‘she did’?” Naruto asked thinking about his sister’s words. Something about them didn’t make sense to him.  
“No she thought he was a victim, forced to go to the snake’s side,” Kushina said while looking at the necklace around Natsumi’s neck. The one Tsunade gave her when they were training with Hiruzen. “Last week, we found her body in the same place Sakura was found. Min never believed her daughter was dead. She would wait at the gate for Sakura, but when she accepted the fact her daughter wasn’t coming back, it looked like she killed herself, but we could be wrong.”  
“I’m a horrible person,” Natsumi said while looking at her chopsticks. “I don’t feel sorry for her. She was such a pain in the rear.”  
“Natsumi, she made your life a living hell,” Naruto told her. “I don’t feel sorry for her, I’m sure Kushina doesn’t, even though she found the women’s body.”  
“Never said I did,” Kushina told him.  
“Your face did.”  
“We better go to Tsunade.”  
“Why?” Natsumi asked she was having fun catching up with her sister. Tsunade had told them that Kushina was doing great with her training, while Jiraiya told Tsunade and Kushina that Naruto and Natsumi were doing great with theirs. “I want to talk to my sister more! Grandma can wait.”  
“I wish,” Kushina said while rolling her eyes. “Plus Natsumi, we live in the same house and I’m going to be cooking dinner tonight, your favourites. We can even have Iruka and Kakashi over, celebrate the fact that you’re finally back.”  
\--  
“Natsumi, Naruto… why didn’t you come back with the pervert?” Tsunade asked the three teens in front of her. She was sighing her last piece of paperwork, when Hiruzen asked her how she did it, she simply said ‘Shadow Clone’ which left him hitting his head against the wall, the same reaction she had when Natsumi and Kushina asked why ‘Kages just didn’t use clones to help them with paperwork?’ “Has Kushina told you what happened? Also Jiraiya told me what happened on your end. Since Kushina doesn’t look like she wanted to kill him, I’m guessing you told her.”  
“Kushina told us about Sasuke’s runaway and Sakura’s murder,” Naruto said while crossing his arms over his black jacket and dark red top. “Kushina also told us in her leaders about Haku and Zabuza’s probations, along with her own. She also told us about Min’s suicide. Is there anything else?”  
“One more thing,” Tsunade said a smile on her face. “I’ll be joining you for dinner, along with Shizune. From now on you’re Team Kushina because you lack one teammate, we’ll sometimes give you an extra teammate or you can join another team for missions, if needed.”  
“Hai Hokage-sama.”  
“Tomorrow, I’ll allow you to get familiar with your teams fighting style, but afterwards you’ll need to come here to get missions.”  
“Of course, now I need to cook, while Natsumi and Naruto need to get some rest,” Kushina said a smile on her face. “We’ll see you at the Uzumaki Compound.”


	2. Chapter Two- Suna’s Missing Kage

“Back to baby chores,” Natsumi sighed. “I thought we were Chuunin? Don’t Chuunin get you know C or B rank missions?”   
“Wait… I thought you were Genin?” Tsunade said. She hadn’t looked at their files, she looked at Kushina’s since the girl was her student. “So Hiruzen made all three of you Chuunin then?”   
“Yes, Tsunade-sensei,” Kushina said. “If you don’t believe us, then you can look at their files or ask grandfather yourself.”   
“No, sensei is getting old and is nearing the end of his life.”   
“We’ll have to visit him soon, it was nice seeing him yesterday,” Naruto said he didn’t understand why Hiruzen wanted him to call him grandfather, but it seemed Kushina had started doing it. “So do we train for a bit longer?”  
“Hokage-sama,” someone yelled from the door opening it. Kushina knew her from the messaging room, but she and Naruto still stood in front of Natsumi. “Suna has requested help from the leaf, Gaara has been kidnapped.”   
“What!” Natsumi screamed. After Suna attacked the Leaf she had become one of Gaara’s friends one of the few the two had. She wanted to get stronger to protect her friends and now one of them has been kidnapped.   
“Team Kushina, this is an S-rank mission. I want you by the gate in an hour,” Tsunade said looking at the three of them, she would have… no he was on a mission, along with Zabuza and Haku. “What’s with that smile?”  
“We can leave now,” Natsumi said. Kushina always packed for a mission, since none of the food went out, you could use the same bento for years (if left in the seal). With the fact that they all knew the storage seal made it easier for them to carry around years of supplies, ready to go a heartbeat. “It’s an S-rank, so we’ll leave now. Don’t worry about supplies we have enough for a few years.”   
\--  
“Do you think we’ll meet Temari on the way?” Kushina asked her brother and sister, who just looked at. “Shikamaru’s in charge of the Chuunin exams, so Temari has been talking to him about Suna’s entre, cause of what happened last time, no wants a repeat.”   
“I see,” Natsumi said. She liked the blonde Suna shinobi, since she was one of the few females who took this life seriously, not thinking someone will come safe them. “She’s ahead of us.”  
“If you say so Natsumi.”  
“Kushina, she’s like Tobirama a sensor,” Naruto told his sister. They were going to tell her, since Natsumi could get some training from the man. He was more likely to train her then them, since she didn’t have any Uchiha blood in her. “So maybe he’ll be willing to help her.”  
“That would mean pulling her into the Miranda,” Kushina said looking ahead of her, stopping when she saw the blonde Suna shinobi. “It doesn’t matter now, we’ll have to talk about it when we go back to the village.”  
“Temari!” Natsumi shouted making the fan wielder stop. Temari looked at the three, she didn’t sense them coming, but then again, she was thinking about the broken tea cup. “I didn’t know you were in the village, but we have troubling news.”   
“Troubling?” Temari asked looking at the three.   
“Gaara’s been kidnapped, we’re going to Suna to help,” Naruto told her with wide eyes she nodded and they were off. “Don’t worry, we’ll save him. One way or another.”   
“We won’t let him suffer for something out of his control,” Natsumi told her while they leaped from tree to tree, getting closer to the edge of fire country, nearing the border of wind. “Besides we’re friends, and I’ll protect my precious people.”  
“I agree with Hashirama for once,” Kushina muttered under her breath. “There’s always conflict no matter the era. It’s also his fault that this is happening.”   
“One day you’ll need to stop blaming him,” Naruto told his sister, while Temari and Natsumi talked about what their plan is, once they got to Suna. “I beat his getting depressed.”  
“I wouldn’t know.”  
“Miranda and your mind space is two different things.”  
“I want to keep it that way.”   
\--  
“Who are you?” an elderly women asked looking at the teens. “Kankuro has been poisoned and Konah sends teenagers? This is why Suna shouldn’t have alliances.”   
“I can look at Kankuro,” Kushina said while walking to the medical bed. “Can you tell us what happened, so I know what I’m looking for?”   
“Kankuro went after the ones who kidnapped Gaara,” Baki said Naruto and Natsumi nodded while Kushina looked at his bandages. “He fought one of them. Sasori of the red sand and he was poisoned. We would’ve asked Tsunade-sama to come look, but she’s in charge of the leaf, isn’t she?”   
“Kushina would be able to do it,” Natsumi said smiling at him. “But we have to find a way to track them. Frogs don’t track, bats don’t… Kushina, do any of your cats track?”   
“Natsumi, Naruto has been trained in tracking,” Kushina told her younger sister, while checking to see how much poison was in Kankuro’s blood. “So why don’t you two make a start, while I get the poison out of his blood, then I’ll have to make a cure to get rid of the rest.”   
“Only Tsunade has been able to find cures for my poisons,” the old lady said. Naruto looked at her, she was most likely one of the elders. Her grey hair was in a bun on her head and her clothes were a simply grey robe. “I’ve never heard of you.”   
Chiyo wasn’t happy that the raven didn’t answer her, instead she just started to ask for things from the medic’s around her, the elder couldn’t do anything, since even she didn’t know the cure for the poison and she didn’t trust anyone from the Leaf to do it.   
“Don’t worry… sorry I don’t know your name,” the blonde one said while she played with the ends of her hair. “Kushina’s Tsunade’s student. I’m her teammate, Natsumi and that’s her brother Naruto.”   
“Chiyo.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.”


	3. Chapter Three- Itachi Uchiha

“How are we going to track them?” Natsumi asked Kushina and Naruto, while the raven’s looked at the piece of cloth. Temari had to go to guard duty, even if the blonde female wanted to go with them. “You said something about Naruto being trained as a tracker?”   
“We did,” both Uchiha said. Kushina didn’t know that Naruto didn’t tell Natsumi, but she guessed that it never popped up in conversation.   
“You’re missing a member,” Baki said while looking at the three. “I thought they didn’t sent teams of three to missions like this.”   
“We were in the office when the bird came in,” Kushina told him while Naruto looked for chakra prints left in the sand. “Tsunade also trusts me and she trusts Jiraiya’s teachings.”   
“I haven’t seen my grandchild’s face for a while,” Chiyo said from the gate. Kushina could only sigh, the old women didn’t like her and she didn’t like the old women. Chiyo didn’t like Natsumi or Naruto, since they all came from Konah. It was worse for both her and Naruto, since they were Uchiha and she hated the Uchiha. “Even if I have to put up with Kohan nin, besides I’m old enough that you can’t tell me what to do.”   
“Of course Lady Chiyo,” Baki said while the old women jumped down next to the three teens. Naruto wasn’t paying attention and Kushina knew she would have to keep Chiyo’s attention away from her brother, if they wanted to find anything. “I’m sure you’ll be successful.”   
“Your grandson what is he like?” Natsumi asked while Naruto opened his eyes and started to walk in the same direction Kankuro, while Kushina just summoned one of her cats to request back-up. A small thing with tiger like markings. Angel was one of her fastest summons and she would be able to get to the village in a day. “I don’t want to sound mean, but we might be facing him. Are you up to it?”   
“Natsumi, Angel’s going to give the message to Tsunade,” Kushina told her little sister. “We’ll need to leave now, since Naruto has picked up their trail and we’ll need to move before we lose it. Chiyo you’ll need to know that I’m in charge of this mission and won’t take your back chat easily.”   
With that Kushina started to follow Naruto, since they was something about the old women that annoyed her. She didn’t know what, but she had a feeling she was going to find out soon.   
\--  
“Why is she trying to save Gaara so much?” Chiyo asked Kushina. Natsumi was in front of the group with Naruto close behind her. “She isn’t from Suna or anywhere near Wind country.”   
“She sees Gaara as a friend,” Kushina told her while keeping an eye on her team. “They’re also like siblings, both were feared by their village and Natsumi was able to help Gaara reconnect with his siblings, so she doesn’t want to see him hurt.”  
Chiyo just looked at her, while Kushina’s eyes softened. She was the team leader and medic, she was glad that she carried around sealed herbs, since the sand didn’t have enough and couldn’t grow one of the herbs she needed. Through she was able to get some herbs that she didn’t have before, ones that only grew in the desert.  
“That fact that he comes from sand means little,” Kushina told her a smile on her face. “He could’ve came from any of the five villagers and she would still be like this.”  
“Kushina! Someone’s ahead of us,” Natsumi called behind them. “It’s Kakashi. I think his here to help, should we update him on what’s going on.”  
“Yes, Natsumi we should,” Kushina said. Maybe this time I’ll get answers, she thought. After finding out who Natsumi’s father was and his students, she hunted them down, asked if they knew their sensei had a child, only Kakashi knew and his been getting an ear full ever since. “Naruto, Natsumi you tell him. While I tell Chiyo that Kakashi isn’t the white fang.”  
\--  
“Hey Kakashi,” Naruto said while they jumped down to meet the man. Natsumi was sensing up in front of her and found someone was up ahead, but she didn’t know who it was. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was following your tracks, then Kankuro gave me some cloth from the person who poisoned him,” Kakashi said while Kushina and Chiyo jumped to join them. The old women glared at him, but saw differnces in the man in front of her verses the man who killed her son and daughter-in-law. “It’s nice to know that we were both going in the right direction. However, I don’t know how you’ve been able to follow the trail.”  
“Sand.”  
“Sand?”  
“Yes sand,” Kushina said while pointing to the grains of sand on the ground. “Gaara covered himself in sand, even now, so when he attacked, someone must have broken that and so sand came of his face and left a trail.”   
“Well I’ve sent Pakkun back.”  
“As long as that damn dog doesn’t hurt Angel, I won’t kill you.”  
“Angel?”  
“Cat.”  
“Why Angel.”  
“Her parent’s names her that.”  
“Oh…”  
“Someone’s ahead of us,” Natsumi said while pointing to the raven standing on the rock. Kakashi knew who it was. Itachi Uchiha. “Sasuke’s brother, the reason for Sakura’s death.”  
“No her death… was caused by her being a- a fangirl and b- weak,” Kushina said while activating her Sharingan along with her brother. “Also something’s off about him.”  
“Natsumi like I taught you, don’t look in his eyes. Follow his feet,” Naruto told her. Both he and Jiraiya had taught her to fight by not looking their enemy in the eye, she was able to do it with both him and Jiraiya, but she had been working on it for three years. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t pull anything funny.”  
“Of course,” Natsumi said while looking at Itachi’s feet. Running up to him, Kushina aimed at his head, but Itachi moved so instead Kushina kicked the tree behind it, uplifting it from its roots. “So, she was taught by granny.”  
“In more than Medical Ninjutsu,” Kakashi said while pulling his headband up, reveling his eye. While Kushina fired a fire ball, Natsumi casted a wind jutsu making it bigger than it was. “We can’t let the girl’s bet us, can we?”   
“No we can’t.” Naruto said while the two joined in the fight. So Itachi had to avoid Kushina’s bone breaking hits as well as Natsumi’s brushing ones. While Kakashi and Naruto used both fire and lightening jutsu at him. If Kakashi used a strong lightening technique, Naruto would catch him off guard with a fire jutsu, the four worked together like a well-oiled machine, protecting each other’s blind spots and weakness.  
\--  
“I can’t believe someone who was on the council was a traditor,” Chiyo said as they continued. Kakashi in the lead, while Angel popped up on Kushina’s head and the small kitten didn’t look ever happy.  
“Team Gai is being sent,” Angel hissed while glaring at the white haired man in front of them. “Also, I hate dogs and that matt better stay away from me.”  
“What did you do to him?” Kakashi asked looking at the kitten, but she puffed away without an answering, when he looked at Kushina she just glared at him. How was she meant to know? It wasn’t like she was there. “Never mind, we better find this hide-out.”


	4. Chapter Four- Team Gai

“Don’t bother,” Kushina said while she looked at the team in front of her. Of course Gai and Lee were the same, shouting about ‘youth’. “It’s un-youthful to keep hitting a barrier, especially when you know its there.”  
“Kakashi your late, my youthful rival,” Gai shouted while going into his ‘good guy’ pose.   
“You say something Gai?”  
“You and your hip ways.”  
“Natsumi?” Kushina asked while she and her sister looked at the seal. She was sure that Jiraiya had taught the seals he knew, while Hiruzen was great. He was only up to level seven. “Did Jiraiya teach you how to disarm this seal?”  
“He did,” Natsumi said a smile on her face as she put her hand on the seal. She hoped Gaara was okay, if he wasn’t she didn’t know what she would do. She knew one thing, none of them were going to let Gaara’s killers live. “There’s another four of them. The only way to remove the barrier is with all five tags have been removed.”  
“Neji?”   
“Understood,” Neji said while looking for the other four tags. “Found them. One on top of a rock about five hundred five hundred miles north east. On a tree trunk by a river three hundred and fifty miles south east. Inside a grove about eight hundred miles south east and on a wall of rock six hundred and fifty miles north west.”  
“Right! If that’s that the range, we’ll use these radios,” Gai said while pulling out three radios from his bag. All of them on frequency one hundred and seventy four. “While we’re taking Neji’s direction we can keep in communication and we’ll be able to find the locations of the tags!”   
Kushina only rolled her eyes at black haired male, while she looked at her teammates. All three of them quickly started making a plan. One that would play to their strengths, but they would have to wait to see which members stayed behind.   
“Kakashi speed wise my team is faster,” Gai said while putting his thumbs up at Kakashi.   
“Gai. Kakashi’s team doesn’t exist. I’m in charge of Natsumi and Naruto,” Kushina said her eye brow twitching in her irritation, just because she was fifteen, doesn’t mean that Kakashi’s in charge of her team. “It would do you well to not guess, but relay on information.”  
“Right. Kakashi, Kushina. The frequency is one hundred and seventy four.”  
“It’s up to you,” Kakashi said putting the radio around his neck. Kushina did the same, but didn’t say anything.   
“Team Gai! Let’s go with the full power of youth!” Gai shouted turning around shouting ‘shatter’ before the four went to the tags locations.   
\--  
“Kushina are you ready?” Kakashi asked. They would put her monster strength to use. “We’ll, or you will, break in with a button-hook entry.”  
“Got it,” Kushina said while putting chakra into her arm. She had to careful, one mistake and her arm could come off.   
“Kushina…” Kakashi said as he pulled the tag of when Neji told him to. “Go!”   
Kushina nodded while towards the rock, pulling her fist back and punching the piece of stone in front of her, she jumped back as it broke falling into the river below. They couldn’t wait for team Gai, since they seem to have a problem of their own. Kakashi only sighed before giving them the signal, all five of them of jumped into the cave.   
Natsumi just looked at the sight in front of her. A blonde bastard was sitting on her friend and Gaara wasn’t doing anything about it. Chiyo just looked at her grandson, someone she hadn’t seen for over twenty years.   
“Which one of you is the ‘Jinchuriki’? I wonder,” the blonde one said while leaning forward. Natsumi’s angry spiked and her eyes went red, her whiskers darkening.  
“You bastards. I smash you to pieces and throw into the pits of hell!” she screamed while the blonde just smiled at her.  
“I think it’s her.”   
“Gaara! What are you doing?”  
“Natsumi… his gone,” Kushina said while holding her sister’s arms, pulling her into a hug while keeping an eye on the two in front of the group, Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, looking at them with his Sharingan.   
“I think I’ll take this one,” the blonde ‘male’ said while standing up looking at them with amusement. “I think she wants her boyfriend back.”  
\--  
“God damn it Natsumi,” Kushina muttered while the blonde girl ran after the other blonde. Her eyes bleeding red, but she wasn’t able to follow since they still had the puppet master in front of them. “Naruto go after Natsumi, Kakashi you too.”  
“Sis…”  
“Just go. You know I can defend myself,” Kushina told her brother. She was stronger than Natsumi, since both of them were his sister, he knew he had to protect the weaker one and Kushina wasn’t by any means weak, nor was Natsumi, but she was more naïve. “Go. Before that bastard tries to hurt her.”   
Naruto only nodded. Both he and Kakashi went after Natsumi, knowing that the male would most likely want to try and fight before catching her. The only good news was that they wanted her alive, so he wouldn’t kill her.   
“So, now what?” Kushina asked Chiyo only keeping an eye on the man in front of them. She didn’t know his abilities, so she didn’t want to risk. Puppeteers were dangerous in long distance fights, but almost worthless when it comes to hand to hand combat. “I’m sure you now his fighting style better then I do. Is that even his real body?”   
“No it’s his favourite puppet.”  
“So his bodies in it then?”  
“It is. At first I thought I could defect him myself, but now it looks like I’ll need help,” Chiyo said while looking at him. “Hiruko has changed since I’ve last seen it. The shell on it’s back wasn’t there before and the arms been added.”  
“So we need to break it?” Kushina said while keeping an eye on him. She didn’t know why he was letting them talk, but it seems that he thought he could win. She was going to show him that no, he never had the chance of winning and when she killed him, she was going to kill the bastard that hurt Gaara. The blonde bastard wouldn’t know what hit him. “So my training with Tsunade is going to pay off, through I’m still going to get her for putting me through hell and back.”  
“Be careful. His traps are poisoned. One hit and you’ll be out of the game.”   
“I see. So I will need it.”  
“Need what?”  
“My Sharingan,” Kushina said while looking at the old women, her eyes had a red star with lines going from the middle of them. “This will help me dodge some of his traps.”  
\--  
Natsumi followed him, jumping from log to log. She had calmed down, when she sensed Naruto behind her. Soon the raven was next to her and she was thinking of a plan, while Kakashi followed behind him.  
“Natsumi. Don’t do that again,” Naruto said while keeping his eyes on the white ‘bird’. “You almost gave Kushina a heart attack.”  
“Why isn’t Kakashi helping her?”   
“Because Kushina has Chiyo and she was worried about you.”  
“Don’t worry Natsumi. We’ll finished him off and go help your sister. I promise,” Kakashi said while thinking up a plan. All three of them had something, but they didn’t know if it was going to work. “To do that, we need to do something about him.”


	5. Chapter Five- Sasori and Deidara

“Why is he letting us talk?” Kushina asked her eyes neither leaving the man in front of her. It seems he needed to be knocked down a peg or two.   
“It’s fine dear. You have me with you,” Chiyo said while putting her hands into the sleeves of her long sleeved dress. Taking out kunai that were on strings of Chakra. Kushina didn’t know what she was planning, but she had no choice but to trust the old women. “After all I have some tricks up my sleeve.”  
Kushina watched as the kunai went towards the man, before a metal tail come out and blocked the attacks. She watched as said tail cut his robes, showing off the rest of puppets body. She thought it was creepy, but that didn’t matter since she would need to kill him, it didn’t matter what he looked like.   
\--  
“What’s the plan?” Natsumi asked Naruto, while he just looked at the blonde in front of him. He knew Kushina would be fine, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. “Cause he looks like a long distance fighter.”  
“He most likely is,” Naruto said keeping his eyes on the logs in front of him, in case he would try anything. The man had already tried to get rid of Kakashi, but putting bombs on the logs in front of him. “His after you and it’s said you’re a short distance fighter.”  
“So you have a plan.”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Dam Uchiha.”  
“I’ll need time to prepare.”  
“So we just need to distract him?”  
“You’re smarter than people give you credit for,” Naruto said while closing his eyes and sending Chakra to them.   
“Of course brother,” Natsumi said a smile on her face as she went closer to her brother. Kakashi just sighed at the two. They didn’t need him, he was just back-up in case something didn’t work. He should’ve stayed with Kushina, at least she might need the help.   
\--  
“Now, Kushina,” Chiyo said as they finshed dodging Sasori’s poisoned needles, Kushina was able to doge them, at first he was surprised but one look at her eyes and he knew the reason. Even though he thought Itachi had killed them.  
Kushina only nodded as she put Chakra into her hand, making sure to be careful. Sasori had tried hitting her with his tail, but Chiyo had stopped him, since she had Chakra threats contacting to his tail, stopping it from hitting the younger female in the face. Running around it, she contacted her fist with the shell of his puppet making him have to escape.   
“Now I can see my grandson’s face,” Chiyo said while keeping an eye on him, while he took of his black clock, showing off a youthful face that didn’t look over twenty years old. “It can’t be.”  
“What can’t be?”   
“He hasn’t changed in twenty years.”  
“So his forty?”   
“Meant to be.”  
Sasori looked at the two, while putting a fist to his eye. But Kushina was looking at him, while he laughed. “To think being defected by an old hag with one foot in the grave. And a half Uchiha.”  
Kushina only rolled her eyes at how true that statement us, she was half Uchiha, so she wasn’t really annoyed, but Chiyo was, since she was his grandmother.   
\--  
“Naruto, are you almost done?” Natsumi asked looking at her brother, who had his eyes close. He didn’t answer, but instead opened his eyes as white bombs came closer to them, but both he and Natsumi jumped under the log, letting Kakashi deal with them.   
“I’m done. After this, we might not have to worry about him,” Naruto said while glaring at the blonde in front of him. He usually never used this part of his blood line, not since his dad and Uncle traded eyes, before either of them could lose their sight. “After all. Who has to worry about a dead man?”  
“Don’t jinx yourself,” Kakashi said. Naruto and Natsumi didn’t listen to him, instead the she watched as the blond male’s arm was ripped from the elbow, matching his other one. “Why do I even brother?”   
\--  
“The second. You’ve killed three of our Kazekage’s,” Chiyo said while Kushina just rolled her eyes. She just wanted to kill him, since he was going after her sister, but the old women had to have her moment. In fact, Kushina was so sick of this fact, she let the ‘black flames of hell’ eat away at his puppet, since she rarely used the thing, her eyes were fine. “Kushina… right, Uchiha never mind.”  
“What do you want to say to him, because right now… we need help Natsumi and Gaara,” she said while sighing. She hated the old women and the old women hated her, but she was the reason she wasn’t left completely unaware of the dangers in Sasori’s puppets. “So, you pick.”  
“His a missing nin.”  
“So I can kill him?”   
“We’ll have to,” Chiyo said while Kushina just rolled her eyes. She was worse than Sasuke sometimes, but at least he knew who he wanted to kill.   
“So you’re after Sasuke Uchiha? Orochimaru has been a thorn in my side for years,” Sasori said a smile on his lips, but Kushina knew he was planning something and she wasn’t going to be happy about it. Chiyo just pulled out two of Sasori’s puppets, using them to struck the place Kushina told her chakra was going to, killing him as purple blood went down his body. “Go to the bridge hidden in the grass, seven days from now a spy of mine will be there. Finish Orochimaru off.”  
“Don’t worry I will,” Kushina said while they went to follow Natsumi, Naruto and Kakashi. Chiyo knew that Suna’s alliance with Konah wasn’t that bad. She still hated the Uchiha clan, though, pains to fight.   
\--  
“Is he gone?” Natsumi asked as the white bird fell from the sky. She was digging Gaara out, but she knew something was wrong. She wasn’t as dumb as people believed, but it was easy to act so, since no one was going to pay attention to her otherwise. “So is the blonde dead?”   
“No,” Naruto said. Someone had gotten the blond out before he could kill him, sure, he lost an arm, but that arm could be found and returned to his body. He’d have to deal with the brat later. “But Kushina and Chiyo are coming, so they’ll be able to look at him.”  
“How is he?” Kushina asked as they meet the others at a field. Natsumi had Gaara on her lap and she was looking at her, with large puppy dog eyes.  
“He’s gone.”  
“I can look at him,” Chiyo said while Natsumi gently laid him on the ground. The old women sat next to him and put her hands over his chest. “Natsumi, please protect him.”


	6. Chapter Six- Kazekage of the Sand

“Please protect him,” Natsumi whispered putting her hands over the top of Chiyos. Looking at the old women, she didn’t know what she meant by that, but she could ask once Gaara was back. “I’ll protect him, his like my brother in all but blood.”  
“I’m glad that the future looks so bright,” Chiyo said a smile on her face as she looked at Natsumi, then the two ravens behind her. Both of who were looking at her with red eyes and sad looks. “Know I can do something right in my life.”  
\--  
“Hey, Gaara,” Natsumi said as her friend woke up. Her green eyes looking at the sky and then at her face, he was surprised that she was there, but he thought he was dead. Or at least looking at himself and questioning himself. “I’m glad your back… then again, I think we all are.”  
Gaara only looked at her, before sitting and seeing half the force of Suna standing around him, not with glares and looks of hate that he grew up with, but with relief and happiness. Trying to get up, but Temari stopped him shaking her head.   
“Granny was able to help you,” she told him pointing to the ‘sleeping’ old women in her sister’s arms, but Kushina only stock her head. “She’s going to be alright, right?”  
“No. She’s gone,” Kushina told her and it was then that her words made sense. She had given up her life so that Gaara could continue his, for this the old women would always have a place in her heart and she would always remember her.  
“Let us have a minute of silence to remember Lady Chiyo,” Gaara said as Natsumi helped him up, walking to stand in front of the passes women, he closed his eyes followed by the rest of the shinobi there.   
Kushina only looked at her with dry eyes, she didn’t know Chiyo. She only knew what she had told her, but Madara had always told her that you could learn a lot by the way a person fought and she didn’t find anything in the way the women fought.   
\--  
Walking back to Suna was a sad thing, since they were morning the loss of Lady Chiyo, but Gaara looked up to see his teacher walking towards them and then the rest of Suna waiting for them. If someone were to tell him that this would happen, he would’ve killed them.   
Team Kushina was walking behind his siblings. The body of Lady Chiyo being carried behind him and her brother looking at her body. He had told both Kushina and Natsumi that he thought she was playing ‘possum’ something she always did when she was bored. He almost didn’t believe she had passed, since she looked so peaceful.   
Gaara looked at the crowd and then behind him. “Let us have a moment of silence, to remember Lady Chiyo.”   
The members of the Sand village looked at the ground, while the arriving group walked around them, heading to the cemetery, where they would bury their only fallen member. The funeral was quick and the Leaf shinobi left soon afterwards. Gaara sending a scroll with them to give to Tsunade.   
Kushina was left to think about adding another person to the team. She didn’t care what rank they were, since she could always train them, but they got lucky this time with Team Gai and Kakashi helping them. They needed a third member.


End file.
